pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Ferblover/Ferb's Question of the Week/Team Doofenshmirtz-20100426222415 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:30, April 27, 2010 I Miss you! Hey, Team Doof! Long time no comment! I'm really starting to miss you! I miss seeing your comments on my blog posts! Miss ya', bud! -Ferb I've drawn your request! Hi, Team Doof! Remember your drawing request on my fanart page? If you don't here's the original comment: "you should do one of Phineas in like a cage or something with you not letting him out till he cuts back on the energy drinks (or stops chaseing you :D)". Well, it's up there now so check it out! See ya! -Ferb Animaniacs! Helloooooooo Team Doof! So how were those videos? I thought you might like this picture since you are a huge Animaniacs fan now! Enjoy, bud! Your pal, Ferb Ferb 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you very much! that comment made my day! I am so happy you like my stuff! DG Wakko has something to say. He's looking for a toilet! HELP! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE-- I'm getting too graphic... Aren't I? Phineas: Yes bro. Yes you are. Me: (rubs neck) Yeah..... BYE! -Ferb Ferb 03:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) THAT LINK I TOLD YOU ABOUT! and here it is! I'm very sorry I stole your username as the back of the shirt. I mean Team Doofenshmirtz in the sense that he is awesome, not your username! but i'm sure you're pretty awesome too hahahaha! I think you'll like it. http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doof_T-Shirt.png ~Wait a sec, there's more than one team here?~ (TeamPhineas) I LOVE THOSE BANDS ! I love those band look up these bands *cold *evanescents *paramore *crossfade *american rejects *and black eyed peas chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 05:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FAV BANDS ! Kool i'm so happy look up this song on these bands *'cold:stupide girl' *'crossfade:cold' hey stupid girl isn't about an girl so don't fill insulted or else i wouldn't have suggested it to you ''' '''and you can look up more songs from these bands those r just my fav's k chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC), Larry YES YES YES YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! WOO-HOOO! LARRY'S FIRST DEBUT! Quick Question Hey bud. I just read "Alice in Danville part 2" and I was sooooo happy that Larry was in it! Did you make Larry evil? 'cause I couldn't tell. OOH! GOOD IDEA ALERT! You should have Perry say, "C'mon bro, let's get him!" *Perry and Larry start fighting with Doof*. Lawl. So here's something I wanted to ask you about. On the page (here's a link) Perry the Platypus Fails, the author used a picture I drew of Larry and didn't ask for my permission! I own the copyrights to the picture and Larry! Anything like that ever happen to you? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... if I was to draw Alice, what would she look like? Would she be like Major Monogram-ish (isn't she his daughter? I dunno, maybe I'm touched in the head or something)? Or would she be her own person? Please let me know about the hair and eye colour and stuffs! Thanks! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 00:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well... Um... if you've seen the first picture from Phinbella's Mixed up Love Story, you can see that I'm bad at drawing. Why did you ask me if I could draw her? I can draw still lifes, but not people/animals. Sorry, TD. Alrighty. She sounds pretty! You can expect (o patronum, haha) a picture on your page tomorrow-ish. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bands from you know who? look up panic at the disco:i write sins not tradgesif i spelled that rong but if you type in panic at the disco it should pop up ''' ''chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 00:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC),'' Twilight do you like ? '''Go to twilight wikia fanon.com if you like twilight ? chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 00:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC), *dies a little inside at the above message* Anyway, Alice is done. Here she is! I couldn't get onto my talk page to see the deets about her looks, but I remembered most from memory. The earrings are missing, and her shirt is grey instead of green. But everything else is the same! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's on the page. I just realised, Alice's shirt looks way too white. Ah well (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I probably will get into a shipping war in the next few days. When people say stop, I say go, it's like that and most people don't have the same opinions as me. But it just makes me unique! By the way I have a new signature (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm cool with it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 17:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please don't leave, TD. The admins aren't just these mean people who are uptight and strict and say "no fun"; they can be random every once in a while too. They just like to see people editing their fanfictions. After all, we ARE the Phineas and Ferb fanon, and it's true, people have been using blogs a lot. (By the way, I think Fadhil was joshing with the "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!" thing. If he wasn't... *cracks knuckles*) In short: please don't leave, we don't want you to go away. Just tone down the randomness a bit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 18:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Smiley faces. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave! This is Ferb btw. I pushed Phin out of his chair so I could type this on his laptop. Pleaaaase! Don't leave Team Doof! Think back a few months ago. I was a new user on the regular PnF wiki and you, yeah YOU, we're the user who was my first commenter. A month later I was asked to come here (my home sweet random home) because of my randomness and RP. I asked you and you agreed. That made me feel so dang happy. After I looked at your userpage a couple of minutes ago and saw that users were cyberbullying you to go away and other crap. Dill and I will talk with those users on their talk pages. Please don't leave bud. :( Ferb signed in as Phineas T. Flynn 03:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Sorry, my computer freezes if I do any edit to someone's user talk page on the Random-ness (curse you inadequate immune system!), and Sure! You can so be an admin, totally! Just let me hear from the other admins cuz AgentP and I are the only ones active right now on there, so yeah! --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 16:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcomez!! *Yes, peanut butter=Julieta Venegas* --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Random-ness wiki I have been there before. I wrote this article. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) SATs See ya after your SATs (if it is SATs) FadhilPF (Talk) 14:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll suppress Ferb's energy consumption as much as I can. And at the same time making sure that everyone is DRINKING LEMON PIE!!!!FadhilPF (Talk) 15:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) "...Franchise location ready! But i think I put it too close to the runway... "PLANECRASH!!!" I spoke too soon..."-Dill FadhilPF (Talk) 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hang to yourself TD, I'm out of here. *Goes to a hangar and flies out with a Learjet 85 private jet* SO LONG PRESS!!! And i should go to bed now, good day to you. FadhilPF (Talk) 16:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) More bands ! Bands escape the fatesongs i like 4 u 2 look up this war is ours jars of clayi like 4 u 2 look up ''' '''don't stop heart safe to land two hands envy in the coasti like 4 u 2 look up head first in the river rise againsti like 4 u 2 look up heaven knows fall out boyi like 4 u 2 look up grand theft autumn saturday THE END ! You are welcome to look up more songs from these band those where just some of the songs i liked best chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 04:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Anothere band ! silverstein just look up as many as you can I've just discoverd it so I don't have a fav yet get back to me about the new bands I've given you ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... [[User:American che|'American che']]{oh no kesha, those hot gucci shoes!} 15:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message- MANDATORY Hello, I'm here to tell you that every PnF Fanon user MUST report to the IRC either late evening or early mornings to discuss some important business. Remember, this is a mandatory request so either come or face the consequences of a temporary ban. Kudos. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]]14:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I really don't get why we're going to get banned, I mean, they could just tell us to stop using blogs so much, plus I can't go into chat roooms! I find being banned for no logical reason completely illogical. 'Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! But I personally think that we shouldn't be banned for something that we don't do 'cause we don't want to, but because we ''can't. Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Java either :D High-five! it's a free country! Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh! SI! 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you say thanks on my blog please tell me I know that, just check the difference and you will understand. 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel LOL :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No prob! And, yes, yes he is! 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You? You made alice cool how did you win? Firesidegirl10 Look! This isn't the pic I was talking about, but here's a cute one! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know! So cute! MINE. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LOL!! But I like him the way he is......nice and cute with a touch of bipolarity. LOL! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura '''Purple, purple, more purple... 15:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) bands duh.....LOLZ ! Thank you for finally replyin god and yes im a christion about that like i have said many times before im not a great speller hahahaah p.s.and im glad you think so cause sometimes i worrie ahahahaha ''chow for now ,Tiffany [[User:Iluvrkman|Iluvrkman] 06:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC)] you have a facebook and if so can u look up tiffany mosley hahahaah and send a friend request kk chow ! Hey! I saw what you put on the blog about BFF! And your my new bff! Next to Daisy56! :) Chec out my new sig-Daisy56 and Firesidegirl10! BOTH YOU GIRLZ ROCK! X) 02:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ok go to your user picture or avatar, you'll see change ,scrool to signature ,type in ur disired signature and PRESTO! :) BTWW THAT WASNT THE SIG IS WAS GONNA SHOW YOU ! I'll change it! this is what it was supposed to say! Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 03:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) YOU LIKE GLEE! IM A TOTAL GLEEK TOO! :D Ur more in common in me than Daisy56! Cool! My dad turned me into a gleek. Bcause the rest of my sisters didnt care to watch it. So when I started watching it he wanted me to paas on our gleek heritage or somthin. I like the episode they made of lady gaga! That was pretty cool. And my fav character is that gay kid. Not to be mean. I just don't know his name. :)Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How bout we make a Phineas and Ferb Forever version of Glee! I don't know what we would name it though.............Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) KK :( See yah KK :( See yahTeam Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 02:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :UR BACK! OMG! :DPonyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 00:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, she LOVES HIM!! Enormous crush, to be exact. Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 15:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okkkkkzzz 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Something The regurgatator put about you telling Candace that she should kill everyone who hates her, "especially Black Spiderman". He annoys me in that way, hating people just because they don't like Candace. 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 16:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I have a question for your Q&A why is your name team doof Why is irving in the room Do you mind if I tell all my friends about you Can one of my characters come in the room Firesidegirl10 Hi Here are my questions: 1. Do you think there will be any more kissing scenes in the show? 2. Do you think Phineas should just kiss Isabella already? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay Yay you answered my questions I will ask more and alice I did ask Can I tell all my friends about you do you speak any other languages Do you watch twilight If there were 2 roads with irving and alice with them on different roads witch would you chose ( translation whitch is better alice or irving) If one of my characters were in it can Cheer be in it If you could be one of these whitch would you be blind or mute Firesidegirl10 I will ask more questions Questions 1. This one is for Irving, so maybe you could ask him. Irving, why do you act like your stalking Phineas and Ferb? 2. Who else is going to be on your Q&A? 3. Will Stacy and Coltrane ever kiss? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Is Stacy your favorite character? If not, who is? 2. Irving, do you like Isabella? 3. Albert, why do you bully Irving? P&I4EVAH! 23:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. When will the break end? 2. Albert, do you have a God-complex? Whatev Albert, your not the truth detector, so why do you think you are? And, who wan ts to appear in my QA Whatev Albert, your not the truth detector, so why do you think you are? And, who wan ts to appear in my QA MOAR questions for Q&A Why are there so many comercials will any one else come Do you like pancakes or waffles better would you like to breathe underwater I would All of these question are for everyone firesidegirl10 Questions Albert, will you ever be nice? Who else is gonna be on your Q&A? P&I4EVAH! 21:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) (PhineasxIsabella123 is me.) Questions Albert, do you like Candace? Irving, how did you get into Phineas' house in "Hide and Seek" with nobody seeing you? Isabella, what do you think your best song was? P&I4EVAH! 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ummm...Did you quit the Q&A or are you waiting for more questions? Well If you're still doing the Q&A, my questions are the ones I left on your talk page yesterday. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) TEAM DOOFENSHMIRTZ! OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! Gotta love SBTY :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What...? I didn't leave a question for your Q&A. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 14:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you didn't recognise that Phineas was the Beak either? I mean, the triangle head never would have made me guess. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 14:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Random fact of the day: My ringtone is Phineas screaming "GET ON THE TRIKE!" :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 15:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Are you really still doing the Q&A? P&I4EVAH! 03:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok Good. That means you're still on here. Can you tell me if you're still doing the Q&A thing? Please? P&I4EVAH! 03:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure For an upcoming page tell me asap please do not be offended by this are you a girl or a boy? PLZ TEXT BACK ASAP!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 16:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure For an upcoming page tell me asap please do not be offended by this are you a girl? PLZ TEXT BACK ASAP!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 16:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Opps Should of read ahead! :) hehhehe my badHyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 17:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Stacy, what did Albert say? 2. Would you like to be in one of my episodes? P&I4EVAH! 17:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No prob! :) I'm glad to put you up there! BTW did you get the best best-friend cirtificate I gave yah?!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 17:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Best-Friend Awarded to: Team Doofenshmirtz From: HyperHearts58 Question 1. Stacy, is Ginger your sister? P&I4EVAH! 19:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thnx! I'm touched! :3GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:question Anything you want to write about SBTY! I prefer combos. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Can I put your character (Alice "Misty" O) inside one of my stories? 2. Albert, will you ever be nice? 3. What was your favorite episode? 4. Stacy, how come you don't appear much in the show? Re: Heyz Actually, I'm just making random P & F episodes, and I was thinking of making one where Phineas and Ferb meet Alice O. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Well... I haven't really thought of a summary or a script for the episode yet. I'll get back to you as soon as I do. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Questions Whats your favorite color whats your favorite place in danville when is my character coming in why is albert there Firesidegirl10 all of these question are for your Q&A The story While Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard working on a new invention, a new girl comes in and introduces herself as Alice O. Phineas asks about her parents and Alice says her Dad is away on a mission and she doesn't know where her Mom is, so Phineas decides instead to help her find her Mom. P&I4EVAH! 18:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:My Story Yes, yes they do. And she tells them that she is Ferb's mom as well. P&I4EVAH! 18:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, TD. :) P&I4EVAH! 20:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 20:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Random Topic Have you ever been disconnected from the IRC and been unable to reconnect? P&I4EVAH! 21:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Title Suggestions I'm writing that Fanon Story we talked about. Got any title suggestions? Sorry, I've already got a title. Chapter one is up. It's called The Regurgitator's Across The Danville Dimension In Fabulous 64-Bit Color Cool. Chapter 3 is up now. What was the best part of each chapter so far? Questions 1. Is your Q&A an abandoned page now? 2. Stacy, what are your favorite P&F songs? Quick IRC Recap Ok, so Phineas and friends went to the future to see Future Stacy and Ginger, and then Ginger said sdhe was being teased about loving Baljeet. Goldy said Whatever to Stacy after she said something which I forgot, and she whipped him. Please go back on the IRC. :( P&I4EVAH! 18:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What he said Please do so. Questions Stacy, did you have fun in the party at the end of "Summer Belongs To You!"? For everyone: What would you like to see happen on Phineas and Ferb? IRC I'm there now. Can you and Gurgy please come on? P&I4EVAH! 12:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Later then. P&I4EVAH! 12:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Issue 6 Hi I got logged out of P&I4EVAH, so I made this account. You can come to the IRC if you want. :) PhineasxIsabella4EVA 19:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Which channel are you on? Cuz we're on the #pfroleplay channel. Re: Danville Times Well you can think of a column in the Times, like an Episode Review or something... You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Q & A I added some Qs for your Q & A! Kaky K 64 Ya! I want them sent from Monty! Thanks1 Kaky K 64 Question For everyone: What do you want to see happen on the show? P&I4EVAH! 18:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Ya! I take requests1 Kaky k 64 Maby I'll do Samantha, but you have to give me a discription of her. Kaky k 64 :... SAMANTHA! thumm YW You're welcome! Kaky k 64 sorry I mosty read profies and I never found a profie for Alice and Carol's page doesn't have anything about fanon so I didn't know about Alice. Alice in Danville Part two is kinda hard to read. P&I4EVAH! 19:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, yes I am. P&I4EVAH! 21:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture that you wanted Isabella to be in color-wise(modified) Here is the picture you questioned over at my blog. Note: I modified it. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) YAAY!!! Let's celebrate it with my 4000th edit!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I gave you new questions for your Q&A. They're on the Discussion Page for it. P.S> That was so funny how you accidentally entered the Win A Date With Isabella room. XD Hey Hey team doof I liked how you accidently entered the room do you want to be on who wants to win a date Firesidegirl10 Sure Sure you can be on the next who wants to win a date. I not angered unless its my brothers. Who do you want to win a date with firesidegirl10 Hey Hey on the next eoisode you might win a date with Phineas FiresideGirl10 ITS.... Its... well I want it to be phineas so there will be competition like hyper might try and isabella might try but I can change it to albert Firesidegirl10 SNP Sure no prob Just let me start it you can so edit your parts I just need to ask Hyper I will start who want to win a date with phineas Carl and Alice's Daughter Daniella. I dunno Carl's surname. though. P&I4EVAH! 04:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops I'm actually a male. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is there even a Randomness Wiki? If so, what is the URL? Cuz I keep going to randomness.wikia.com, and it always removes anything I did in my last visit. P&I4EVAH! 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's fine now. I was on the wrong link. I was typing it as randomness, but it's really how Daisy always says it: random-ness. Also, I left you a message on there about the question you asked. :) P&I4EVAH! 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Anime Characters On my Q&A I have Stacy's favorite anime character as Ichigo from Bleach while Ginger likes InuYasha, the main character of the anime with the same name, so I guess you could use that for those two. XD P&I4EVAH! 15:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Mary Sue is generally a term of copied things where not much change is changed, like all images of Isabella IaLL have. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) cool!:D I read that you are going to make a character based out of jonh Casey cool I love Chuck! my fave t.v shows most Disney shows most nick shows most cartoons Doctor who-found a site that I can watch it on youtube just got annoying do to there keep taking down doctor who parts NCIS:one of the best t.v shows ever ♥ House MD psych monk:if you like Psych you like this Chuck okay this is creepy we really do got a lot of t.v shows in cromom sorry for spelling fail i'm bad at that sort of thing anway so I can see you don't watch NCIS you may like it you watch house it's kind of close to it also do you watch evobody loves raymand and full house? have to see this http://www.youtube.com/user/Thehellishgnome got to hate can't copy and past huh ether this person uploars a lot of doctor who funny vidoes but saldy he/she hasn't upload them in sometime and his been gone http://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_551895&v=0Gg5ykkdjPc&feature=iv-there are actully a lot of vidos like this there so funny! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou--r9MuMh4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsOZBDw4AA0-Don't get mad at this vidoe the peson who made this is not making fun of any sort of deatth. tha'ts okay team D I LOVE to talk and about the jim thing i'm going ot watch it but I have to see episode's in older lucky I found this cool site where you can watch episode's for feal tha'ts how I watch doctor who I just saw all the episode's today I love the site but I can't watch vidoes in it cuz it only shows in the UK augh. oh also I really bady want to get the dedice you own desinty book my mom kind of knows it and she shows intrest in it so I think I will show it on online to buy. sure thing 1.this is the http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Decide_Your_Destiny the decide your destiny 2.and here's the site http://www.watchseries-online.com/ can I as ask you something do you have any least favorite character's and how do you feel abotu the daleks I LOVE them and the fact that there are keep on coming back but there come back with a new plane and plot not just comeing back and just kill but I do have my least favorite bad guy it's abzorbaloff from love and monster's he was SO GROSS! 1.yeah I been to borde'rs really cool pace. 2.yeah I love that episode craking up at Ethon but this is aslo when of those's episode's who turn out to be funny at first but then got series. one of my favorite was the doomsday episode. 3.doctor who despite being funny but then just get's sad which one of the saddest things you see my one is the Master's death so he was evil but still. 4.do you have a least faovirite episode mine was the dalek it most of it was just killing. 5.and yeah abotu the weeping angels there really scary funny thing is but at times there really don't scare me but there do scare me when it flashe's to them with the fangs! really feel bad for Amy. link you may or not arlead y know this site http://www.fanfiction.net/ feel free to send me wikia messages anytime. making own charactrer I love to do that but the sad thing is that i'm not that good at writing downs stories but i'm great at making oc's actully I always like to think of my own characte'rs in mind house has Lucy Amanda NCIS has Carly bickson Chuck has Isaballa Hooker. yeah I know that my made up character's don't have a story I just made them for fun(okay the first one was meant to have a quizzilla story but I drop the idea) and yeah I know that that patirce makes practice makes pefrect I actully got a full fanfics still in my flider.-meerkatgirl idea for a character how about a boy that is inmature but at times can realive that he indeed is mature umm think okay think Tony from NCIS he always act like a child piking on McGee saying kid stuff brining up movies fliting with woman but then when turn series the smile is gone and he gets the job done pefecty. did you ever thought of You know that Emily Kinney is british so at times I think hey she's lives in egland want if she runs in to alions and end up meeting the Doctor? oh she may have wintes bad wolf in the episode the stolen earth/journey's end. kay I was actully thinking of you when I made him I had no plane to keep him at all-meerkatgirl I miss it I miss doctor who:( any there'ys had you read the wikia of doctor who for the next season here it is http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Series_6_%28Doctor_Who%29 now it say's that we got to found out who River Song is and who is the silince here are little out I thinl 1.in the episode flash and stone a men say's that River song killed a good good men I think the good good men was the Doctor but unlike want it seems she HAD to do it and it hurt her I like River Song and I don't want her to be evil unleash she turn around at the end and it looks like she is evil. 2.I think the silince could be the Master some people are thinking the slilince is the 10th that is just silly the 10th and the 11th are the same peson just driffent looks glee! Cools! Thanks for the info! GO GLEE! XD ~HyperHearts58, I'm Phineas' Hyper Candy!!!!! :D Lol Yeah! The only things I watch other than Disney Channel is Ghost Whisperer!!!!!! And Glee!!!!! I LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE GHOST WHISPERER!!!!! I think I might do a crossover with Ghost Whisperer and Phineas and Ferb! Be right back!!! Got to go make it!!! :D ~Hyper Issue 8 I go there sometimes, I'm just not very active. Most wikis I visit outside of here I'm not too active on (like on the Harry Potter Wiki, I've got something like 60 edits). But I'll come back if you'd want me to! :D [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie! By the way, happy 1,800th edit... in advance. (: [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) bye:( well for now but still... I knooow I can't not wait for Chuck I can harldy wait!!!! and do you wants going to happen i'm nto going to tell in case you don't want to know do you know how to color you post to make them white? I knooow I can't not wait for Chuck I can harldy wait!!!! and do you wants going to happen i'm nto going to tell in case you don't want to know do you know how to color you post to make them white? tell you Okay I will tell you but do not read any fluther if you don't want to knowthis spoiler Ellie is going to have a baby!!! spoiler ENDS yeah but first we have to get her being pergent I always picture there child being a boy but I want something like this to happen Awesome:how about Devon JR Ellie:no do you watch Zim I don't kind of want to though but anway just in case you watch it do you think Zim is actully evil enaugh to team up with the Daleks? yeah I don't know ether I know the daleks there use and then kill but Zim most lucky doesn't know that and the fact from one yotubue vidoe of the doctor is hypo since the audio coems from GIR Zim say's the fact that the earth was stolen saying he and GIR didn't get to it and we know Davros and Daleks actully did that but then again Zim does't seem to be evil as the Daleks as we never really killed exepete blew up some parents and Zim actully(as I read on wikia) got a few tiems when he can actully succeed on dirsting the earth but he turns them down etch them so like you I don't know. answer something and something else 1.DG has that sing that say's leaving wikia for now but she's still on I I know that it means she's not on as much like you which leads me to say that we need a new sing that say's not going to be on much 2.had you seen Chuck and House both where awesome Hi Hi team doof Can I use alice O daughter with my future daughter Please Firesidegirl10 20:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) idea So you write daily's for how character's felt I like them anway you know that Ginger has a crush on Bajeet so how about about you make a dialy on how she feels about Bajjet's crush on Isaballa? so when? I noticed some stories in which character's oc or answer stuff from us I love there's kinds of thigns so when do stories like that come out? yes that kind of thing. no sorry don't watch it. Future Okay well the idea was I use danella (sorry if I spelled her name wrong what do you expect) and amelia in a story its hard to explain but if you say yes I'll show you. oh and I need a new contestant for who wants to win a date with phineas ( and maybe some questions) I shall continue!!!! Firesidegirl10 13:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello TD! :DP&I4EVAH! 18:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The Adventures of the Children of the Future Team Doof I made the story with the future children I will add to it I just wanted you to see it :) enjoy P.S. Can you think of any more future children I mean like not make them up I mean any more future children Firesidegirl10 18:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nothing much. How bout you? :D P&I4EVAH! 18:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bit of both Well a bit of both because I need more people but you like the story so far right It's a... It's a... CUP?! hehe I made that one up Firesidegirl10 18:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You Rock thanks team doof don't rush on that story YOU ROCK!!!! Firesidegirl10 19:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) and I aprove this message want I just tried to update my home page but it didn't work augh also you can ask me for my made up character's I love talking about them did you know I made up my own alien of Docotr who? name:fester's appance:well there alien form has hair pointy ear's gueen scene and fangs but there have a human form to bland in which has the same hair but there have no fang's there hair ALWAY'S cover's up there ear's cuz the ear's reomon the same. something there can do:fly want there do:well there eat humans which petty much a torn up body is left there also say fest when there talk up eating which is why there are name feste'rs!(we must fest!) THANKS FOR THE INVISIBLE CAKE!!! HERE'S SOME INVISIBLE CHEESEBURGER!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No You're not bad. You're awesome. That IP hates you cuz he's jealous that you're awesome and he or she is not. Once again, YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P&I4EVAH! 01:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) UR LIKE MY FRIGGIN TWIN! I looooooooooooooove Fish Hooks! So do you want to join my fanon wiki for it? Here's the website: www.fhfanon.wikia.com ~Hyper HIA YAY!!!!!!!!!!! do you want me to add them to TAOTFC Firesidegirl10 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) HIA YAY!!!!!!!!!!! do you want me to add them to TAOTFC Firesidegirl10 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) idea about Zeke who be the way seems awesome I got a idea for li(love intest for short) how about he has a girl bes friend but the girl best friend has a huge crush on Zeke does Zeke know it? no. idea about Zeke who be the way seems awesome I got a idea for li(love intest for short) how about he has a girl bes friend but the girl best friend has a huge crush on Zeke does Zeke know it? no. opps sorry about the double message. gfggjklff no had't seen it want to though Well... Well the thing is its kinda vegue so I don't know daniella's style (girly,goth,Ect.) I know amelia is girly Firesidegirl10 19:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) fanpop you can be a fan of everything it's a real cool site my name is huddygirl2 BTW the way but also there is swearing or and trolls look at it like this the all shippings like Alice and Bob and Alice and Charlie and the alice and bob go to the alice and Charlie to bash the ship that's trolling and sady mosty like that.... ? want? opps sorry it's fanpop(once thought it was fanpoop gross) Daniella Her hairstyle is Alice's but all purple, and she dresses like Stacy in your avatar. Issue 9 Ummmm..... Why did you undo my edit? That IP user edited Daisy's User page, which users are not supposed to do: edit another user's page, so I undid it. P&I4EVAH! 23:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) yes yes it was . it was me. I 4got 2 log in . PS Was it u that put my info back up ? if so . Thanks Nuthin . Story . Prevew : 7th grade ..... The moment .... That changed .... everything ...... "Let me get on ." The 13 Ferb said stopping Tarah's 4-weeler . "Fine ,but I'm headding to the TnT -witch was what Tarah called the gas station near there house- to get a drink ." She replied . "Good I'll buy some gas ." Ferb said taking a wad of cash out of his pocket . Tarah looked at the wad then took her own wad out of her pocket. "And I'll buy you a drink ." Ferb nodded as he got behind Tarah on the 4-weeler . "Put it in high gear ." Ferb said . Tell me whatcha think ! Yeah Good Idea. :D Thankz for telling me. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Blossom: commander and the leader! 12:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Got triangles back what? Have you been using the new wiki look? Cause I have just been customizing. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, definitely. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) are you there? Sorry but sometimes when I send you something abotu Doctor who you don't really replay anway not really sure but I kind of want a phineas and ferb Doctor who crossover it's not high on my list(fairy odd parent's is more of I want a crossover) any if you are winning to lisen I got to idea's 1.the Doctor comes to danvill saying aliens are attachign call me crazy but if you don't want to use the allince it could be daleks since there rock or something else I actully want all the character's in it you know Emily diasy Dibi che characte'rs you have to ask them first and here's something -one:he could start up helping the daleks/alien but join the Doctor and his team seeing how evil there was -two:he could help them out but stay doing it -three:he never joined them in the first place and helps out note:if you want bring Jack in I love him:) double note:no character death you can decied if you want to kill of some Characte'rs but there can't stay dead you know like the father's day and other episoes when there character comes back also no death's are okay(you can kill of Jack he awlays comes back:) ) 2.Alice(who's in egland) meets the Doctor and ends up helping him in the end he joins him as his latest compain you can write the scene's of her being his compain but in the end she ask him for to returen her to danvill but of cause Carl is not to happy in the end afore the Doctor Amy Rory Carl and Alice stop anther evil alien Alice decieds she want's to stay leave the Doctor and stay with Carl note:if you want you can make anther compain that around Alice age and there to end up close to close cuz for Carl cuz he thinks Alice and him are in love. yeah yeah tha'ts okay it's aways a bad idea to start to many thing's. YES!!!!!!!!!! My editcount is now officially higher than my blog comments!!!! Yay me!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Smile Congrats Team Doof you've won a Golden Smiley Award (an award given to some friends) and its your turn to answere on Who wants to win a date with phineasFiresidegirl10 (talk) 20:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Try it first yourself. You can also make templates. But I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, I don't have time. And try to use 4 squiggly lines instead. If you are already using it, disable your custom signature and just blank the signature field. I fixed it. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 22:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Daniella OMG! I love your picof her! You're a really great drawer! :D Hey Yes. Yes I will. Issue 10 Do you think Someone really needs to make a LI for Dooshmirtz I mean the poor guy has none other them more then one kids. video I REALLY bady want to watch the classic series of Doctor who found to funny vidoes's both are coming from the Fourth Doctor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfisgGuuUD8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSXsWd3XVmY how about a deal I see that you made Lexi have a crush on Albert not sure if you ship Colrtain/Stacy it sort of seems like you are Johhny/Vannasa shipper ether way mayba in the future Albet could marry Lexi and have a kid while Coltrain/Stacy Johhny/Vannasa have childen as well and one of the kids grew also don't you one of your teenaged oc's or at least a new one could have a crush on Jenny? Oh Okayz!~Hyper Yep. He told me through dA [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 12:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Comment Thanks for the "Wow!" you put on my talk page. I did it by making ten signatures (with the button, not typing tildes), then copy/pasting ten times, making a hundred. Then I copy/pasted that ten times, making a thousand. I did it for fun. ---****--- Roads 19:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 help me? I decided to make a character page for my character Anna Latimer, and I know it's not exactly up to the wiki standard. You seem really nice (and you like DW), so I was wondering if you would help me edit it... Also, I can't wait to see your drawing of the Doctor. :)Anna Latimer (talk) 21:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *sigh of relief* Thanks so much.Anna Latimer (talk) 21:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) doctor who fanon look at this http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page sadly though there is a lot red links saying unlike this site there is not a lot of character's pages and the canon character unlike this site bailey ever get there own page and if there do it's small so three choice's 1.take want we get 2.make a blog talking abotu the above stuff 3.make our own which is going to be hard. Oh, TD! You're a Christian, too? Oh joy! Break out the muffins and celebrate! I was actually just coming to invite you to read a purely Doctor Who fanfic I've started posting on FFN, but this is much better. I'm thrilled! The more I find out about you the more I just wish I could hug ''you. Is that creepy? :) Anna Latimer (talk) 19:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool! The fanfiction is http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6411102/. I hope Chapter Two will be up soon. Feel free to tell me what you think! Anna Latimer (talk) 13:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey I changed the "Creator" section from God to Jesus Christ. God the Father didn't create us. God the Son, Jesus, did. I didn't see it show up, though. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- ''Roads]] (One nation, under God) 16:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I use Nom Nom Picture on my page (its okay if I can't) Nom Nom fan! (talk) 00:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message I see. Btw are you still doing your Q&As? Cuz I was thinking of some questions to ask you. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 01:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NSFFB Fans Contest The NSFFB Fans Contest is here! Pick your favorite of the episodes you made, list it on the page (with a talk page link), and I'll judge the entries when there are 20. The winner gets a surprise! RE: Ooooo No, you can only do one. But, anyway, please tell others that you know. It's not like I can advertize it anywhere! Also, you're welcome (about telling you). [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 18:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) The Doctor Oh, too bad. I liked it. Yes, please move it to the randomness wiki! I'll consider joining, although I don't know if I can be active on two at once. :) Thanks for telling me. Anna Latimer (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey... :) hey thanks!! :D and yeah, my icon is ADYSON...she's my second fave fireside girl.. my fave of all is Gretchen..hhehehe :D Aj.spongebob.kaytee (talk) 10:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I had an idea for an illustration for "The Doctor's Quantum Boogaloo" (which I'm writing more faithfully now) which would be the Doctor with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Anna. I know it's a little complicated, but do you think you could try it? You're a great artist, you're already drawing the Doctor, and I found out yesterday that I can't to save my life. :P Please? :) If not, that's fine too. It was just an idea. Anna Latimer (talk) 15:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly the background I had in mind! XD There's no rush, since I'm still writing the story, but I am so happy you said yes! I mean, really. I am full of goodwill toward men right now (although I should be ALL the time, of course). Thank you thank you thank you! Anna Latimer (talk) 14:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'd love to delete it. But I need to see how Roads react. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 00:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Faith Hey, I've seen your user page. It's awesome that you are Christian! May the Lord bless your life! I have recently been discovering a line of Christians on this wiki. I'm an Evangelist, which are you? I think that Phineas and Ferb is like the one in few remaining "Christian-Friendly" (as in it has a lot less, if not any, immoral concepts to it (as in against the Bible. Please respond.Scubadave (talk) 04:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE::D Awesome, an Evangelist is a person who deliver's Christ's message through the four gospels, and also one of the most spiritually influenced faiths (by means of the Holy Spirit). The closest faith to Evangelism are the Pentecostals, they are just like us. Oh, and never lose faith in Christ, for he is the good shepherd. Scubadave (talk) 04:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hey Team Doofenshmirtz! Enjoy These Pics: Peter Me.jpg|Like It? Phineas Ferb Isabella Oscar.jpg Abbey Road undone.png 101024-202812.jpg Bye! My WaterSuit's Busted!!! -Oscar The Fish Rusty here! (talk) 15:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hey Team Doofenshmirtz! Enjoy These Pics: Peter Me.jpg|Like It? Phineas Ferb Isabella Oscar.jpg Abbey Road undone.png 101024-202812.jpg Bye! My WaterSuit's Busted!!! -Oscar The Fish Rusty here! (talk) 15:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why is my picture of Juliette on there? Why, Why my piggy? I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed you! (talk) 23:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ~Really Big Hat~ Invite Hi Team Doofenshmirtz! Me and Hyper are contributing to The Big Fat Comic Relief Special, wanna join? It's just like ARTTOHAHCBCE! except we do wacky and stupid stuff for charity. You can use your own characters and yourself. ~ ~*•L.M.•*~ Oceanity! YOU'RE INVITED!!! YOU'RE INVITED! TO The Hyperrific,Phintastic,Isabellistical,Ferbulous,Candawesome,Pierrmazing Obstical Couse Game Show Series!(Sorry I wasn't so clear bfore!) Join at 8:00 like evryone else is!~Hyper Oh, no problem! I like spellchecking as much as the next girl, and it makes me feel active on the wiki. :) Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 16:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Really? You're an admin there? That's so cool! :D They're playing Children in Need on BBC 1!! (Just thought I'd let you know ^_~) ~ Pudsey! Pudsey + Blush!! ^_^ Thanks for the welcome message (on the Glee Wiki). I really hope that was automated because that made me feel nubbish. -.-". :) Ah, well. XD ~ Tayami [[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|I really hate when the bus doesn't stop for me. -.-" ]] thanks Thanks. I found this website called TimTim .com and i draw alot on there. It's fun. I like to draw alot but I don't have a camara to upload my pictures. NSFFB Fans Your story is the best so far in NSFFB Fans. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? Uh, oh! ﻿I can't figure out why, but your talk page, and a few others, are in my category. In edit mode, I can't get them out! Sorry. 11-26-10 *snap!* Okay! The Category Problem is solved. It was some of my templates that weren't coded right. 11-26-10 Dear Diary On the home page, it says that Dear Diary is by Nan the Cowdog, even though he (or she, I don't know) didn't even edit it. Just letting you know. 11-26-10 Ooh, let meh fixxyy that ;) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No prob, buddy :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Me fixxed it!! :D [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Icon On your comment to my post, your icon is a picture of Stacy with her "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" clothes. But on your userpage and other things, it's your trademark picture of Vanessa. I'm not sure, but I think the other icon is on all blog comments. What's going on? The Roadgeek Wikian 18:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't! I understand. It's a glitch. Anyway, your icon is a trademark of you. Everyone's is (except Che's. She always changes it). I was disappointed when Faddy changed his. However, some original icons, like Daisy's and Agent's, are practically part of their accounts. The Roadgeek Wikian Maintainace Suggestions 21:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) PS. Did you hear? Faddy made me an account! So many more features! 25 that is when Doctor who season 6 is going to air*squeal* can't wait! oh crude sorry forget to add it's airing on december 25 however I did find the trailer for it http://bbcamerica.com/shows/doctor-who/video/new-series-videos.jsp. You do ! I kno I may b overly dramatic but thanks for shipping cancain !- nan Thanks Hey Team Doof, thanks for reading! Try to read some of my other articles sometime. And you might know the plot I am referencing. Hint AR.Scubadave (talk) 03:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Begin Operation:Secret! Do what I just said! This message will self-destruct in a few seconds. Not really. However, you can delete this message, too, so people won't dig through the history of this page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 12:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 It's Scuba(dave) Hey, hows it going. Where you able to read my pages yet? I am going to start a new one very soon. Scubadave (talk) 02:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Have I read your pages? Female Singer: No, No, No, NOOO!!! Chorus: No, No, Nooo!!! Stick to the stuff you know!!! -Stick to the Status Quo (the only HSM SERIES song that actually doesn't annoy me, obviously I didn't watch past the three confessions.) Oh, wait, you created the Dear Diary series, so yeah. When are you going to finish/start story nine? Grand Phineas Patch Did you find anything in common for the two users that can't get the Patch? Scubadave (talk) 00:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope I haven't looked either, it's about 12:30 am and I'm still up, I just got back from somewhere. Scubadave (talk) 05:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes! Where are the userboxes at the Random-ness wiki?Jathew's in the house! 23:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I mean on Random-ness wiki, not fanon!Jathew's in the house! 23:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Message from Scubadave Have you finished reading any of my stories? Scubadave (talk) 20:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Added more . On Different Future I added more Just thought Id let u know . And have you read this ? Nan the cowdog 00:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I rock ... Me too ! Alice "Misty" 0 Can I use her in an upcoming NSFFB movie? Thanks! Also, you know it's not "O." It's "0." 00-0 said it himself. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 19:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Scubadave asks a question (or a few) How did you crack the code? What type is it? Have you read/finished any of my stories yet? Scubadave (talk) 03:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Alice "Misty" 0 I'm working on it now. It's done up until the appearance of the borrowed (with permission) characters. By the way, Alice FS will appear. I don't need permission because Isabella and Lego Liker was blocked... forever! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) PS. On a Wiki (this or another), on the there was one person who had "DO NOT UNBLOCK" in the reason section (not just that, though). Can admins unblock somebody? Your Signature "What's December without Christmas Eve?" You should change that to something more correct. Perhaps... "What's Chistmas without Easter?" Christmas would be meaningless if Christ didn't do what he came for: die and rise again. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 15:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The End I drew a pic of Alice O because I think she's pretty. It's on her page. I hope you don't mind! Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 21:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) OH, you're welcome! I had a lot of fun doing it! About the Doctor - Anna and the TARDIS is good instead! David's kind of funny looking, so no sweat about not being able to draw him. I'm writing Act Three of the story (which basically means the Doctor and Candace are in the Doofenverse trying to figure out why everyone is named Joe). At the rate I'm writing, it shouldn't be long until it's finished, but I've been wrong before. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 20:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Alice "Misty" 0 Can I edit her to include her part in [[Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros?]] Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 00:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) PS. I added the consent template to Alice's page. The Long-Delayed Prize Okay. I've completely forgotten about NSFFB Fans. So, you win! Here's the surprise! Hey Check this out. And sign up!